


the wasted years, the wasted youth

by arrowsanonymous



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: (????), Character Study, Gen, idk Artemis reflects on his life i guess, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous
Summary: Years after a near-forgotten conversation in a London seafood restaurant, Butler finally convinces Artemis to attend a school dance. He supposes he should have known better than to expect a normal evening.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Original Male Character, Domovoi Butler & Artemis Fowl II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: 🌊Artemis Fowl summertime fanfic exchange  🌊





	the wasted years, the wasted youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anjupear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjupear/gifts).



Artemis sighs and observes the ballroom he and his other schoolmates from St. Bartleby’s had been placed into for the evening. He supposes that most of the students he can see _willingly_ placed themselves into the large venue, but he can spot some other poor, unfortunate souls hovering awkwardly beside the punch tables and near the corners of sparkling marble.

The song blaring from the speakers sounds oddly familiar, and yet vague and unknown; Artemis can’t tell if he’s heard this before or not. _Falling for him was like falling from grace._ He mildly registers the somewhat blasphemous lyrics of the song, keeps it in mind for a few seconds, drops the memory. With nothing to do, his thoughts wander, and Artemis finds himself wishing that he hadn’t agreed with Butler eight _(five, for Artemis)_ years ago, hadn’t listened and nodded.

* * *

_He could tell that Butler was anxious; even though Artemis wasn’t as observant as he ought to be or as he is now, it wasn’t hard for him to figure that out. Butler’s eyes scanned the room constantly, his dark irises flickering._

_“Artemis,” Butler started, his gaze settled momentarily on his charge. “I’ve heard that there’s an annual event coming up soon, hosted by St. Bartleby’s. Are you planning on going?”_

_Immediately, Artemis frowned. “No, not at all,” he replied, meeting Butler’s eyes for a second before flicking his sight downwards towards the fancy table. The ‘event’ Butler is referencing is, in fact, what people would call ‘prom’, and Artemis, especially back then, wasn’t even remotely interested in attending. “I have more important matters to attend to, Butler. What prompted the question?”_

_His bodyguard didn’t look remotely surprised. “I wanted to take security-related precautions in case you were_ _interested,” Butler elaborated, one of his fingers tapping on his wrist absent-mindedly. “Though it’s extremely risky, I had been hoping that maybe you’ll go.”_

_Artemis knew this. He also knew that Butler is well aware of his opinion on social events, but something tugged at Artemis, urging him to at least try and promise to go to one of them in the future, open up his shell, communicate with peers as their equal…_

_“I might consider it in the future,” is what Artemis had settled on._

* * *

Now, in the future, Artemis curses himself for considering it.

The ‘party’ is dreadfully boring; those repetitive pop song lyrics constantly blaring out of black speakers seems to have attracted all the popular students with stellar sports achievements and crowds of girls from the neighboring all-girls private school following them around. _Saint Catherine of Alexandria’s Academy for Young Ladies, was it? Quite a mouthful,_ Artemis thinks, hoping that by losing track of time in his mind, he’ll be out of here in no time.

Just as he starts mulling over a project he keeps on the back of his mind solely to have _something_ to think about when needed, someone approaches him.

“Who’s your date?” they ask, sounding interested instead of mocking like the other people who had approached him earlier this evening

Artemis lifts his gaze from the purple dance floor to the person to his right. The cold from his neglected cup of punch someone’s shoved to his hand shocks him all of a sudden—all the sensory sensations he’d blocked out comes rushing back. “Hello, Daniel,” he greets, recalling the name of his very first roommate. “I’m here alone.”

He let his drink get plucked out of his hand by Daniel, who finishes half of it in one gulp and turns to Artemis with raised eyebrows. “So… you’re going stag, eh?” Daniel asks, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Of course not,” replies Artemis, sounding annoyed, though he’s smiling as well. “I’m not here to participate in the… festivities. It doesn’t interest me.”

A small questioning sound issues from Daniel’s throat as he takes another gulp from the red plastic punch cup, beckoning Artemis to explain more. He wipes his hand on his trousers and straightens out his cuffs, trying to stall. But Daniel knows him well, and Artemis finally gives in after a few seconds of silence. “I made a promise that I’d go to prom at least once to an old friend. I thought I might just do it before I lose the chance to.”

Daniel nods in understanding. “Oh, yeah, last year in school. I still can’t believe you chose to come back after you went missing for _three years_. You still look fifteen!”

“Well… At least we look somewhat similar now,” Artemis replies thoughtfully. “Though it was Butler’s wish that I went back to school just for a year. He wanted me to have a normal experience for once. I find it quite relaxing, actually.”

“Good thing you listened to him,” says Daniel, not questioning _how_ he even came back, fiddling with the empty plastic cup. “The teachers were thrilled that you’re leaving this year, by the way. I’m pretty sure you were driving them nuts.”

Artemis frowns. “I’m well aware of that—but it’s not my fault that they can’t answer simple questions,” he says. “If my questions bother them that much, maybe they should consider another career path.”

Daniel laughs and places the cup next to him on a lace-covered table. “Your definition of simple questions are different from most people’s,” he replies. “Also, is Butler here? I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“He is,” answers Artemis, somewhat annoyed by the change of topic, but entertaining it nonetheless. “I won’t give away his position… but I’m sure he’s ready to leap into action anytime.”

Daniel nods as a response, and silence falls upon the both of them. Artemis has always liked silence; the peace and quiet never fails to appeal to him. With Daniel, the silence becomes more comforting than usual instead of awkward or overbearing, and though Artemis knows that he’ll never have the loud conversations with friends in the cafeteria or the hushed whispers and note-passing in class or the chatty dances in prom—he feels content with this silence.

Though the truth is that he’ll always feel a deep sadness for the things he had never gotten to experience, Artemis likes what he’d gotten just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i... am sorry that this is somewhat sad? i don't know


End file.
